Italia Veneziano
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: In order to keep up his facade, he's been used to being oblivious and pretending he didn't know what was going on. He was growing tired of being little oblivious Feliciano, who needs protection from the sunlight or else he'll dry out.


Anyone who knew Feliciano Vargas knew him as a very happy, young Italian man with light olive skin and dark hazel eyes. His light auburn hair was soft and contained a shimmer that most did not have, along with a noticeable curl sprouting out of the left side of his head. He wore a warm smile that matched the rosy tint of his cheeks as his eyes showed amusement and optimism. Everyone who knew Feliciano Vargas found him very enjoyable, and always there to comfort in times of need, although he could be quite a coward. Anyone who knew Feliciano Vargas did not know of the secrets he held inside, locked away into the depths of his heart.

These secrets were only known by him, and only by him. He never let anyone even have a hint. Not his brother, nor his grandfather or his best friend Ludwig. At times, he was close to spilling the beans but realized how happy everyone was because of him, especially his Japanese friend whom had been a loner until they formed a "team" with Ludwig in elementary school.

Everyone viewed him as an airhead, or maybe an equivalent of a ditzy blonde. He could be forgetful at times, yes, but he was smarter than he seemed. This was all an act. Just a mere facade to cover up how pained he really was inside.

As a kid, Feliciano grew up with his brother Lovino and their dad. Their mother had gone away after he was born, but the brothers believed she had died or just left because of how abusive their father was. Their father (we'll call him... Roberto) had beaten his wife. Of course, the children didn't know. However, Feliciano did know that Roberto had beaten Lovino as well. He was always sent away to another room before the beatings had started, but he could conclude what was happening from the muffled screams of pain being emitted from his brother. This enraged him, to see his brother show such weakness. He truly loved him, and if anyone was to hurt him, he'd... He didn't know what he would do.

Luckily, Lovino had eventually found a close friend to tell everything and then Roberto was sent to prison. Feliciano felt greatly relieved, because their father was close to beating him too. Feliciano kept it a secret that he knew what was happening, and Lovino never talked to him about it, so he assumed he was being kept in the dark. Like a child.

But that was okay. He understood. He was kept in the dark more often than not. What people didn't seem to understand was that he wasn't a fragile, porcelain doll that needed to be protected at all times or a creepy alien-like monster named Steve will show up out of nowhere and attack him.

In order to keep up his facade, though, he's been used to being oblivious and pretending he didn't know what was going on. He was growing tired of being little oblivious Feliciano, who needs protection from the sunlight or else he'll dry out. He didn't want protection anymore. He didn't need protection. A creepy alien-like monster named Steve certainly won't show up out of nowhere and attack him or anything.

So that's why, on the day after his and his brother's birthday, he woke up that morning and didn't bother to put on the usual smile or say his normal happy 'vee's. He wouldn't hum along with a stupid kid's song on the radio, and he wouldn't be the same Feliciano he has been for 21 years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! It's me again, with another story...  
>I've been obsessed with HetaOni, and I REALLY feel bad for Italy...<br>So I wrote some fanfiction!  
>I don't know if I'll add on to this, or if this will be practice for a fic that I actually want to write.<br>I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll probably continue when I have a plot figured out.  
>This'll be marked as complete, cuz I dunno if I'll add on.<br>****And If I do add on, the rating will be T, just in case.  
>Anyways...<br>If you have the time, listen to the HetaOni soundtrack called Eden~!  
>I really like that one.<br>And if you tear up, then listen to God of MelodicSpeedMetal (or as I like to call it; Brofist) since that one's just awesome.  
>And then go watch PewDiePie play Ao Oni! XD He makes me laugh.<br>So yeah! I'm only suggesting those...**

**Bye for now, I guess.**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**


End file.
